Un sitio al que regresar
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: -¿Donde crees que vamos cuando morimos? -lo soltó tal cual, como quien pregunta el tiempo que hará mañana. No supe que decir pero sí sabía que tenía que darle una respuesta válida. Nine x Twelve


Me levanté a duras penas. Había vuelto a tener una de mis pesadillas y me dolía la cabeza a matar. ¿Cuando iba a acabarse ese infierno?

La chica que había traído Twelve seguía allí dormida en el sofá. Mire mi reloj; las cuatro de la madrugada. Dudaba mucho que pudiese volver a dormirme así que me dirigí a uno de mis ordenadores.

Nuestro próximo ataque sería dentro de poco. Desde que Five se había metido en nuestro camino todo se había complicado de repente y odiaba esa miserable sensación de sentirme vulnerable.

Un sonido proveniente del piso de arriba llamó mi atención. ¿La azotea?

Cuando estuve allí y abrí la puerta divise su silueta. Me acerque hasta él y me quede observándole en silencio. Estaba de cuclillas, tan solo alzó su mirada hacía la mía y sonrió. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que me estremeciese por dentro.

Siempre estaba sonriendo, al contrario que yo. ¿Por qué parecía estar siempre alegre? ¿Por qué yo no conseguía esa expresión? ¿Por qué cada vez que veía su sonrisa me bastaba para sentirme lleno?

Twelve era increíble.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunté mas para cortar el silencio que otra cosa.

-Bengalas -dijo enseñándome la que tenía en la mano encendida -¿Te unes?

No entendía porque lo hacía pero ni siquiera pregunté. Cogí una que me ofreció y termine encendiéndola.

Un soplo de viento nos rozo y mi piel se erizo al contacto, apenas y llevaba una camiseta fina. La noche era fría pero no me importo mucho.

-Me hace sentir que el tiempo se detiene -Twelve parecía hablar melancólico -Como si esta luz que desprenden fuese a brillar para siempre. Así me gustaría ser yo.

¿En que estaría pensando? Me hubiese gustado saberlo, pero una vez más me quede callado.

No fui capaz de comprender lo que trataba de decirme, al menos no en su totalidad. Y eso no hacía más que incordiarme, porque habíamos estado siempre juntos, desde niños y a pesar de todo, y en momentos puntuales, seguíamos siendo unos desconocidos.

-Nine…

Cuando pronunció mi nombre con ese timbre de voz, supe que había llegado a un punto sin retorno. Ese chico era tan importante como imprescindible en mi vida.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Donde crees que vamos cuando morimos? -lo soltó tal cual, como quien pregunta el tiempo que hará mañana.

No supe que decir pero sí sabía que tenía que darle una respuesta válida.

-Regresamos al sitio donde pertenecemos.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Eso pensaba? ¿O era lo que quería creer?

Twelve volvió a mirarme sin borrar su sonrisa y luego fijo la vista al cielo.

-Debe ser un lugar increíble…

-Seguro que sí.

-¿Te lo imaginas?

Me agache quedando a su misma altura y me distraje mirando como la bengala quemaba desbordando esa cálida y brillante luz.

-La verdad no me importa mucho -declare sincero -¿Para qué pensarlo? Seguimos vivos ¿no?

Twelve echo una pequeña carcajada y me sentí estúpido. ¿Acaso lo que había dicho tenía alguna gracia?

-Tú siempre tan seco. Pues sabes que...a mi sí que me gusta imaginármelo. Tendría que ser algo parecido a esto, pero mejor. Con una luna con estrellas y un sol que te despierta por las mañanas. Que los dias no pasasen y pudiésemos hacer lo que quisiéramos.

-No suena mal.

Pensé que en el fondo Twelve seguía conservando esa faceta de niño. Pero ya no lo era.

-Qué ingenuo ¿no? Eso es imposible...

De pronto me dí cuenta de que había bajado su cabeza contra el suelo y su sonrisa ya era apenas un recuerdo. Le luz de su bengala empezaba a extinguirse.

-Oi… ¡Claro que no es imposible! -como si algo me obligase a hacerlo, lo cogí del brazo y al instante me miro sorprendido -¡Será al sitio que vayamos cuando dejemos de existir! ¡Cuando dejemos este asqueroso mundo! -le mire determinante y sin flaquear.

No iba a permitir que su sonrisa se borrase, tan siquiera por un instante. No, no dejaría que ese chico alegre, al cual corrompieron al igual que a mi dejase de vivir y se convirtiese en un mísero fantasma.

No hoy. No esta noche.

-¿Tú también irás? -sus ojos brillaban -¿Irás a ese lugar? ¿Me esperarás?

Sentí que mi corazón se paraba, para seguidamente bombear al máximo. Trague duro y apenas me quedaba saliva.

-Allí estaré -pronuncié seguro.

Esa frase de mi boca pareció complacerle y aliviarle, ya que poco después esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba afloro con timidez.

-Vaya...Se ha apagado.

Le pase mi bengala y él en vez de cogerla simplemente la sostuvo sin dejar que yo la soltase.

-Me alegro de estar esta noche aquí contigo, Nine…

Temblé, no se muy bien si por el frío o si era porque estaba empezando a perder la realidad de vista. Me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos y el tacto de su piel era cálido, a pesar de que la brisa estaba helada. Consiguió transmitirme esa calidez.

-Hoy he vuelto a tener esa misma pesadilla -confesé. Porque sí, yo sabía que podía confesarle cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa y Twelve estaría allí -Cada vez se hace más duro.

-Pronto pasará -susurro, como si tratase de calmarme -No queda mucho.

Lo sabía. Ya era consciente de eso. Pero supongo que oírlo de la boca de Twelve era mucho más cruel que la realidad misma.

Íbamos a desaparecer, sin dejar rastro. ¿Quién nos recordaría entonces? ¿Habría sido en vano? ¿Habríamos luchado, peleado, escapado para nada? No, no quería creer eso.

Aunque a lo mejor ni siquiera importaba ya. O eso pensé al tenerlo tan cerca.

Sentí unas ganas monstruosas de abrazarle, pero me aterraba hacerlo. Quería hacerle sentir bien, hacerle entender que yo estaba ahí para él, que iba a estarlo siempre, siempre que él quisiese. Quería demostrarle que no me importaba si había involucrado a esa chiquilla, que cualquiera decisión suya iba a acatarla, porque por encima de todo, él era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Tanto tenía dentro que explote.

-Twelve, te lo prometo, pase lo que pase, y aun si tengo que esperarte un siglo. Créeme , allí te esperaré ¿Me oyes? ¡Tenlo presente!

-Nine…

Acerque mis labios a los suyos y ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando los roce los tenía helados, tan diferentes a sus manos. Debía protegerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Sentía que era mi responsabilidad, cuidar de él, darle calor, alegrarle, y sobretodo, hacerle feliz.

Ambos soltamos la bengala y nos dejamos llevar por ese beso que se volvió rápidamente intenso. Al abrir los ojos pude percibir su desconcierto.

-Lo...lo siento…. -dije retrocediendo unos centímetros -No debí haber hecho eso.

No me arrepentía. Para nada. No sabía si existiría otra vida, pero ahora estaba en una y lo tenía delante de mi, no quería irme sin saber a que sabía esa boca, que tantas noches había imaginado haciendo mía.

Lo que dijo Twelve a continuación me tomo desprevenido.

-No me olvides.

¿Olvidarle? Ni tan siquiera me lo hubiese planteado.

-Ni por un segundo -se pego a mi y lo abrace -Jamás lo haría.

-Quiero estar contigo Nine…

-Ya estás conmigo.

-Pero para siempre…

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso Twelve también sentía…?

Lo había sabido desde siempre pero lo confirmé; nunca iba a poder mirar a nadie como lo miraba a él.

¿Cómo era que había logrado sobrevivir todo ese tiempo sin tenerle de esa manera? Oh, ya lo recordaba, me asfixiaba a cada momento.

Definitivamente teniéndole entre mis brazos todo ese mundo loco, terrorífico y cruel empezaba a tener un poco de sentido.

Y desee que la noche nunca acabase.

-¿Entramos? Estás temblando -dije preocupado.

Twelve me miro.

-Quedémonos un poco más. Solo un poco más. Deja que me quede un poco más así.

Acaricie sus cabellos y lo apreté con más fuerza contra mi.

Íbamos a morir. Lo haríamos. Lo sabíamos desde hacía mucho, que nuestro tiempo se estaba consumiendo, como esa luz de las bengalas que se había extinguido al final.

Pero ya no me daba miedo. Porque volveríamos a ese lugar donde pertenecíamos.

Los dos. Twelve y yo.

Para seguir viviendo y estar juntos y esta vez, de la mano.

···

 _No he podido ni de lejos llegar a transmitir todo lo que siento en este fic, pero al menos me he desahogado un poco. Un pelín._

 _Este anime me ha marcado mucho, y no solo por lo obvio (El triste final) sino porque para mi fue un descubrimiento extraordinario._

 _Y sí, siempre habrá alguien que os recuerde. Yo lo haré :)_

 _Un beso a quien lea esto._


End file.
